1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulator and an exposure apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are spatial light modulators manufactured with a lithography technique, and using electrostatic force to drive mirrors supported by torsion hinges (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-101467A).